Better Than Revenge
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: Piper glared at Reyna. "I know what you did. You little witch, you made Jason think I cheated on him!" Reyna smirked smugly. "Oh, did I? Sorry, McLean. But this is war. And I'm in it to win it." ON PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Trailer

_**Better Than Revenge**_

_**By: xXxDaughterofAthenaxXx**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO & HoO**_

**Trailer:**

_What would __**you**__ do if the love of your life chose a different girl?_

"Listen, Reyna. I may have fooled you and everyone else, heck, I even fooled myself, but I don't think I love you." The audience gasped, and Reyna's face hardened. "I've been in love with Piper this entire time. I'm sorry." Jason apologized. He gave Reyna a kiss on the cheek, then ran out to find Piper.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress…_

"Jason," Reyna snarled. She showed him a picture of a newly single Bobby and Piper, passionately kissing. "She's cheating on you." Jason's jaw dropped open.

_She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress…_

"So," Jason asked his wife casually, trying to mask his anger. "Is Bobby a good kisser?" Piper was taken aback.

"Jason, it-it's not what you think." she tried to explain. Jason sent a cold glare her way.

"Save it, Piper. You're a such a slut."

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling…_

Piper glared at Reyna. "I know what you did. You little witch, you made Jason think I cheated on him!"

Reyna smirked smugly. "Oh, did I? Sorry, McLean." Piper flinched, glaring at the daughter of Apollo. "But this is war. And I'm in it to win it."

_Let the games begin… Who will win Jason's heart? Reyna or Piper? Stay tuned for Better Than Revenge. _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Better Than Revenge**_

_**By: xXxDaughterofAthenaxXx**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO & HoO**_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 1**_

_**Piper**_

"I still think this a bad idea." I muttered, running towards Cabin 3 with Jason.

The son of Jupiter grinned childishly at me. I was so amazed at how much Jason had changed ever since I'd interrupted his wedding with Reyna.

Oh, I probably should explain.

My name is Piper Grace. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, yes the Greek goddess. I'm 24 years old. About 9 months ago, Jason, my husband, was about to get married to this, witch named Reyna. I, being the awesome person I am(just kidding!), interrupted his wedding, and saved him from being stuck with a bottle blonde forever.

Now, we were going to eavesdrop on our friends, Percy and Annabeth Jackson.

"So," Jason said, shrugging. I raised an eyebrow. "We just need to make sure they don't, ah,"

"Win the bet?" I supplied.

"Yeah," he muttered. What was the bet?, you ask. Well, Percy and Jason decided to make a bet to see who would have kids first. Of course, Annabeth and I quickly protested against the bet, but being the idiots they are, Percy and Jason ignored us. Yeah, they ended so well.

That was sarcasm, if you couldn't tell.

"Well," I told him. "There is a rule that says a boy and a girl can't stay in the same cabin unless they're like siblings."

Jason looked at me as if to say _Seriously?_. "This is Percy and Annabeth we're talking about, Pipes. Percy's legendary in breaking the rules."

"True," I agreed. "But Annabeth's responsible enough to not do anything, um, irresponsible?"

"Well, technically, they're allowed to have kids. They _are_ married." he said. I nodded, my mind in another land.

Truth is, all four of us had won the bet.

Annabeth and I were both pregnant.

* * *

_Time Lapse_

_3 Weeks Later_

"Oh gods," I moaned into Jason's shoulder. "Why?"

He rubbed my back reassuringly. "Don't worry, Piper, it'll all be fine." Jason murmured.

Why was I upset? Because, the stupid Romans(except Jason) were coming to Camp Half-Blood for 3 whole months while their precious little camp was being renovated.

And yes, that included Reyna.

"She'd better not try anything funny." Thalia, now 23 years old, muttered. She and Leo had just recently gotten engaged.

"Yeah," Annabeth, now 25 years old, agreed. "We've put too much effort into getting Jason and Piper together for Reyna to ruin it." I stared at her in disbelief. I still couldn't believe this was the same girl who I'd met when I was fifteen. The same girl who lost her boyfriend. Now, she was one of my best friends.

"She won't try anything." Jason reassured. "And if she does, we'll just ignore her. Right, Piper?"

"Uh huh," I agreed, glancing at Annabeth. An understanding passed us.

_When are you going to tell him?_ she asked.

_I'm not sure. Most likely when you tell Percy._

Annabeth sighed, propping her legs up on Percy's legs. The son of Poseidon raised an eyebrow.

"Oh what am I? You're footstool?" Percy asked, rolling his eyes.

"Got that right, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said calmly.

"Whipped," Leo said, coughing to cover it up. Annabeth and Percy both shot the son of Hephaestus a glare.

"Anyway, when are those, excuse me, Jason, pig-headed Romans coming?" Thalia questioned.

"Hey!" her brother exclaimed. He muttered something inaudible.

"What?" we all said in unison. Jason repeated what he said, only louder this time.

"Jason, speak the Hades up." I ordered, charm-speaking.

"Today," he said in a small voice.

_Oh gods._


	3. Chapter 2

_Better Than Revenge_

_By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx a.k.a. xXxDaughterofAthenaxXx_

_©- Rick Riordan; PJATO & HoO_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: The whole pancake thing is not mine; it's from the Suite Life of Zack & Cody.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"TODAY?" I yelled, getting everyone's attention. I glared at Jason, causing him to flinch. Huh. The guy can face a giant without his memory, and yet, he cowers at his angry wife. I like that.

He nodded shakily. "Yeah, today."

I glanced over at Thalia's tree. "Jason freaking Grace," I said, my voice deadly calm. "I suggest you run if you want to have anymore kids with me."

"I'm sorry— wait! Anymore?" Jason demanded.

Crappity crap, crap.

Annabeth's eyes widened, and we shared a nervous glance.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Piper?" Thalia asked impatiently.

I panicked. "Did you know that Cleveland used to be spelled with an _A_?" I blurted. "Yeah, it was named for the founder of the city, Moses Cleaveland!"

"Changing the subject," Leo sang. I shot him my best death glare.

"Piper," Jason said softly. "Just tell me."

I sighed, plopping down on the ground. "Fine," I said in defeat. "I'm pregnant. Happy?" Jason's mouth dropped open, his eyes bugged out. "Jason?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Jason?"

"Great," a familiar annoying voice said. "What'd you do _this_ time, McLean?" I turned around and saw Reyna standing up against Thalia's tree. She smirked at me, walking towards us.

"None of your business, Hassinger. And it's Grace, not McLean." I spat.

The daughter of Apollo rolled her eyes, walking up to Jason. "Jason," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I'm making chocolate chip pancakes."

"Awesome!" Jason exclaimed, snapping out of it. "I'll take a dozen!"

Reyna smirked smugly at me. "So tell me, Pipes," she said. "What'd you do to Jason this time?"

Now it was my turn to smirk. "Oh nothing, really," I said coolly. "Just that I was carrying his child. Oh, my bad. _Our_ child. Jason and Piper Grace's child."

She scrunched her nose in disgust. "You got knocked up not even a month after your wedding? Hm, that just proves my theory that you _are_ a slut."

"Why I oughta—" Jason and Percy grabbed my arms, stopping me from socking Reyna in the face right then and there.

"You oughta what, McLean?"

"I oughta wipe that little smirk off your face with _Katoptris_!" I shrieked.

"Piper dear," Jason soothed. "Calm down."

"No," I snapped. "I want to kill that little b—"

"Did I mention that I was pregnant too?" Annabeth interrupted.

Percy's jaw dropped, and he let go of my arm. "Y-y-you a-are?" he stuttered.

Annabeth nodded. "And it's not a brain child, like me. It's a real pregnancy." she said softly.

Percy grinned, before sweeping her into a big hug and giving her a kiss. "We're gonna have a kid!" he said excitedly. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"You already are a dad, Seaweed Brain. The baby's alive, you know. Besides, demigod pregnancies usually last about three to four months." Annabeth corrected, a big smile on her face.

"I blame you," I muttered to Reyna.

"For what?" she asked innocently.

"For ruining _our,_" I motioned to Jason and I. "Moment!"

"Jason was doing a perfectly good job of that on his own, Pipes." Reyna pointed out. She smiled. "How about we call a truce? Friends?"

"F-friends?" I sputtered. "You _hate_ me remember? And I hate you!"

"Maybe it's time to bury the hatchet." she said quietly.

Jason nudged me, nodding. I sighed in defeat. "Fine. Friends," I said, spitting out each word as if they were a disease.

Reyna smiled. "Friends,"

_Third Person P.O.V._

"Friends," Reyna agreed, smiling. _'For now.'_ she thought.


End file.
